Heal me
by 050489
Summary: SASUSAKU  Sasuke y Sakura se encuentran en medio del bosque. AVISO: para los que siguen el manga.


Un minific **para los que llevan el manga al día**. Los que no lo lleven al día, les aconsejo que no lo lean, puede haber **spoilers** y no entenderían nada.

**Heal me**

"Descansaremos aquí"-anunció el líder de Hebi.

Sus compañeros se detuvieron tras él sin rechistar.

"¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke?"-preguntó la chica del grupo.

"Hmp"-musitó Sasuke. Nunca lo admitiría, pero tras su última batalla con Deidara apenas había tenido tiempo de recuperarse.

"No es por nada, pero los de Konoha nos pisan los talones"-dijo Suigetsu clavando su espada en el suelo.

"Lo sé, por eso descansaremos sólo unos minutos"-dijo Sasuke. Acto seguido se sentó al lado de un árbol y recostó su espalda en el tronco. Los demás miembros de Hebi se acomodaron en los alrededores e intentaron descansar pero sin dejar de estar alerta.

Unos minutos después, Karin se puso en pie y miró entre los árboles en dirección oeste.

"Viene alguien"-informó.

"¿Cuántos son?"-preguntó Suigetsu.

"Sólo uno…creo que es uno de los ninjas de Konoha"-dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados para concentrarse.

Sasuke miró hacia la dirección donde estaba mirando Karin y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Era ella. Tras tantos años juntos conocía su chakra perfectamente.

"Je,je…"-rió Suigetsu arrancando su espada del suelo-"en ese caso me libraré de él en un segundo"

"Iré yo"-dijo Sasuke poniéndose en pie. Sus compañeros le miraron sorprendidos.

"¡Tu no puedes ir!"-le reprochó Karin-"¡no en tu estado!"

"No pasa nada, sé de quien se trata"-dijo Sasuke caminando hacia donde sentía aquel chakra.

"Iré contigo"-dijo Karin caminando tras él.

"No"-dijo Sasuke rotundamente-"quiero ir solo". Con el sharingan activado, Sasuke fulminó a sus compañeros con la mirada dando a entender que si alguien le seguía lo pagaría caro.

"E-Esta bien…"-dijo Karin algo asustada mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

Sasuke retomó su camino con una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios.

00000000000000000

00000000000000000

La kunochi pelirrosa se detuvo al divisar a lo lejos una sombra entre los árboles. La sombra se iba acercando a paso lento hacia ella y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. El grupo se había separado para encontrar a Sasuke, pero ya sabían que no iba sólo, por lo que le preocupara que aquella sombra fuera un miembro de Akatsuki. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar al sentir que el chakra de aquella sombra era enorme, definitivamente era un miembro de Akatsuki. Aunque anteriormente había derrotado a Sasori, no lo había hecho sola. Sin la ayuda de Chiyoba nunca lo hubiera logrado. Además, este chakra superaba con creces al de Sasori.

Aterrada, miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Cerca de ella había unos arbustos y el miedo le hizo ocultarse tras ellos cuando vio tan próxima a ella aquella sombra. Se agazapó entre las ramas y se hizo un ovillo tan pequeño como pudo. Cuando sintió los pasos acercarse contuvo la respiración y rezó por que no se percatara de su pequeño chakra.

"Sal de ahí, Sakura"

Sakura abrió los ojos bruscamente y dejó de temblar. _"Esa voz…¡Sasuke!"-_pensó. Se puso en pie y miró sorprendida a su antiguo compañero.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"-dijo en un hilo de voz.

"¿Qué hacías ahí escondida?"-preguntó el Uchiha apoyando una mano en su cintura.

"Pensé que eras un miembro de Akatsuki…y tenía miedo"-reconoció la chica con algo de vergüenza.

"¿Y no tienes miedo de mí?"-preguntó el chico en un tono de superioridad-"Podría acabar contigo simplemente con mirarte"

Sakura retrocedió dos pasos asustada. Aquel ya no era el Sasuke que ella había conocido. Ya intentó matarlos una vez sin pensárselo dos veces.

"Que ocurre?"-preguntó Sasuke divertido-"¿tienes mie…? ¡Itch!" – Sasuke detuvo su pregunta y le llevó una mano al costado.

Sakura le miró intrigada y dirigió su vista donde el chico tenía puesta la mano.

Sasuke apartó la mano y vio cómo su chaqueta se impregnaba cada vez más de sangre. Su herida más grave se había abierto y no dejaba de salir sangre.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"-gritó Sakura corriendo hacia él al ver la sangre.

Sakura cogió un brazo de Sasuke y lo pasó por sus hombros para que se apoyara en ella. El chico la miró algo sorprendido al verla actuar de esa manera tan espontánea. Empezó a sentir que se mareaba por la pérdida de sangre y sus piernas le fallaron. Sakura le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y apoyó su espalda contra un árbol.

"No te muevas, voy a curarte esa herida"-dijo Sakura quitándose los guantes. Después le quitó la chaqueta a Sasuke para curarle y se asustó al ver la profundidad de la herida. "Mierda…"-musitó.

Sasuke contemplaba perplejo la naturalidad con la que Sakura analizaba la herida y colocaba sus manos unos centímetros por encima de ella. Se sorprendió aún más al ver chakra emanar de sus manos y al ver que su herida empezaba a cerrarse.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke siguió observando a Sakura mientras le curaba. No entendía por qué le estaba ayudando cuando él les había dado la espalda tantas veces, pero agradecía su ayuda en ese momento.

Cuando llevaban unos minutos, Sakura empezó a respirar con dificultad y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer su frente.

"No deberías curar a tu enemigo"-dijo Sasuke.

"Es verdad…"-dijo Sakura-"Pero tampoco puedo mirar como te desangras y mueres…"

El chico esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Varios minutos después, Sakura terminó de cerrar la herida.

"Uff…"-resopló la joven ninja mientras limpiaba las gotas de sudor de su frente-"Creo que ya está"

Sasuke pasó su mano por su costado donde anteriormente estaba la herida y se quedó boquiabierto. Era como si la herida nunca hubiera existido.

"¿Impresionado?"-preguntó Sakura sonriente al ver la cara de asombro de Sasuke.

"He de reconocer que no me esperaba que fueras tan buena"-dijo Sasuke sin apartar la mirada.

"¿Qué esperabas de la discípula de la gran Tsunade-sama?"-dijo Sakura.

"Hmp"-musitó Sasuke mientras se ponía en pie.

"¿Dónde vas?"-peguntó Sakura poniéndose en pie también-"Estais buscando a Itachi, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke asintió.

"Nosotros también podemos ayudar"-dijo ella.

"No quiero vuestra ayuda, ni se os ocurra interponeros"-dijo acercándose a la chica hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de su cara.

Sakura retrocedió unos pasos asustada por la intensa mirada que le dedicaba Sasuke. Él sonrió y siguió acercándose a ella. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?"-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Acorraló a la chica contra un árbol y acercó su cara a la de ella hasta que sus frentes se rozaron. "No vuelvas a curar a alguien más fuerte que tu...podría matarte ¿sabes?"-dijo el chico en un tono amenazante.

Sakura sentía su corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho dificultando su respiración.

El Uchiha rió divertido al sentir el nerviosismo de la chica y poco a poco acercó sus labios a la oreja de ella. "Gracias"-susurró seductoramente. Respiró intencionadamente en su oreja provocando un hormigueo en el cuerpo de la chica. Notó que Sakura dio un respingo y decidió seguir. Posó sus labios en el cuello de la chica y después mordió su lóbulo con suavidad.

Sakura empezó a derretirse y a notar el calor recorriendo su cuerpo, especialmente sus mejillas. "Sasuke-kun…"-gimió.

Oír su nombre en un gemido excitó a joven Uchiha y le animó a seguir besando el cuello de Sakura. Después se separó lentamente se su cuello sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos verdosos y contempló la hermosura de la kunochi pelirrosa con las mejillas rosadas. No quiso hacerla esperar más y se lanzó a besar sus labios.

El beso se empezó a hacer más intenso y de vez en cuando intercalaban suaves mordiscos al labio inferior del otro.

De rente, Sasuke se detuvo y miró de reojo hacia izquierda. "Viene alguien"

Sakura miró en la misma dirección que miraba el Uchiha.

"Es uno de los tuyos"-informó Sasuke. Volió a mirar a Sakura y sonrió pícaramente. "Tengo que irme"

Sakura asintió y se separaron con lentitud. Sakue se volvió a acercar para besar de nuevo a la antes de irse. "Cuidate"-susurró el chico antes de desaparecer de allí en un segundo. Su rapidez siempre había sido impresionante.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con una mano en su pecho y otra en sus labios. "Sasuke-kun…"

THE END

_La verdad es que me gusta más el NaruSaku, pero el SasuSaku me da más morbo, por ese misterio que desprende Sasuke._

_Y eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
